This Was Not The End
by UzuSphere
Summary: Life always ends sometime later in the journey, but it was never truly the end. Death, after all, was another great adventure. But in this case, it was more of a romance. A Fem!Reincarnated!Uchiha Itachi story.
1. Beginning

**_This Was Not The End_**

 **(Kaichou wa Maid-sama x Naruto Crossover)**

* * *

 **Warnings:** Fem!Itachi, Genderbend!Itachi, more than probable OOCness (maybe some others but I'm not sure what else to put!)

* * *

 **Pairing/s:** Fem!Uchiha Itachi x Igarashi Tora, Ayuzawa Misaki x Usui Takumi

* * *

 **Inspiration from _Terri'smind's " To Live Again"_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello there! I just wanted to post this just because of my weird tendency to create crossovers (those are definitely my favorites!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! This story will be set in third-person because I just want to. LOLz~

* * *

 **Beginning**

* * *

" _If I had been open with you from the start… and looked you straight in the eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't have had to stand before you, from above, as a failure, telling you all of this. So this time, I want to impart this truth to you… You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this… I will love you always._ "

-Uchiha Itachi

* * *

1.

Yoshida Koharu.

The name rang bells into the mind of one Igarashi Tora. It was rather familiar and it only took him a few seconds before he remembered the contents of the file he had read about her before.

Yoshida Koharu was a transfer student.

The _only_ transfer student who managed to earn a full scholarship to _his_ school.

Miyabigaoka High.

(An elite private school only for the rich and the high class.)

Yoshida was intelligent of course (otherwise she wouldn't have been given a scholarship in the first place), but rather untouchable. A quiet and mature beauty.

It was due to those traits that not many people approached her but admired her from afar instead.

However, that was not the only reason.

She was a commoner, a first of her kind in his school (well, if he excluded the staff who worked behind-the-scenes of course).

Honestly, he had never considered her to be anything at first. (There might have been a bit of interest at first due to her status as a commoner but it quickly faded away after a few days as he had been quite busy.) It wasn't until she won the elections as the new Vice President of the Student Council that his interest returned.

His eyes glinted mischievously as he began to plot.

2.

A young fifteen year old girl woke up gasping to the loud buzzing sound of an alarm clock. Her onyx colored eyes darted wildly around the room before settling down at the light cream colored ceiling of her room. She took a deep breath before releasing it, trying to recall what her dream - no, memory, had been about. She soon calmed down and sat upright while turning off her alarm clock. Her long straight black hair pooled down towards her sides as she got out of bed.

It was time to start the day.

She headed towards the bathroom in order to get ready after she fixed her bed. Once she was done, she headed to the room beside hers. Her cute little brother seemingly still asleep. She smiled a little before she gently shook his arm so that he would wake up. He grumbled a bit and then opened his large light brown eyes. Unlike his older sister, he had inherited his mother's eyes. He let out a huge yawn.

" _Onee-chan?_ " He mumbled sleepily.

(He was adorable, just like Sasuke back then when they were no more than just children. (But it was a fact that Tetsu-kun could never replace Sasuke just like how Sasuke could never replace Tetsu-kun. Her otouto from _then_ and her otouto _now_ were different from each other but they were her precious younger brothers. She loved them dearly all the same.))

"It's time to wake up, Tetsu- _kun_. I'll start making breakfast soon so please get ready in the meantime." She told him. He simply nodded in return before he too got out of bed and then started getting ready.

She headed downstairs next and went to the kitchen to start cooking. By the time her little brother came down, she had finished preparing the table and placing the dishes on it. He took a seat and the two thanked _kami-sama_ for the food before eating their breakfast. As soon as they were done, her little brother immediately took the dirty dishes to the sink before she could do anything.

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun." She said with a smile which made him blush slightly.

"It's no problem, onee-chan! I'm a big boy already so this is nothing!" He told her as he grinned.

She nodded. "Hn. I'll just put our _bento_ boxes in our bags then."

He finished pretty quickly and they soon made their way outside. They were seen walking side-by-side and talking amiably to each other as they headed to her little brother's new school. She dropped him and gave him a wave. "Good luck, Tetsu." She had murmured lovingly to him.

"Sure, onee-chan! Take care!"

She was once again on her way, this time headed to her own new school. She took a ride in the train and walked a few roads before arriving in front of it. She paused for a moment, gazing upon it before walking again. She had walked in.

As a first year high school student of Miyabigaoka High School.

Her name was Yoshida Koharu. The only transferee of the school who had managed to earn a full scholarship. The current Student Council Vice President.

 _And also the female reincarnation of Uchiha Itachi._

3.

Koharu was silently fulfilling her duties as the vice president (which meant PAPERWORK) when her mind began to wander for a bit. She ended up remembering her time as an ANBU and having to write long reports to send to the Hokage and her father.

It was quite nostalgic, she thought happily.

"Yoshida-fukukaichou." The voice of the president brought her out of her reminiscing.

She looked up from her paperwork to find the president giving her a fox-like smile from his own seat. (He seemed to be planning something but at this point early in time, she had no idea what it could be.)

He seemed quite gentlemanly but she knew it was a mask, a well-crafted one if someone asked her.

She blinked, retaining her poker face and then spoke up. "What is it, kaichou?" She asked.

He gave her a fake smile and then brought her attention to the papers he had in his hands. "I've noticed that from the papers that you've submitted to me, your handwriting is really neat and tidy. It's an admirable talent."

Her eyes widened a bit, surprised by his words. "Thank you for the compliment, kaichou."

"I've been wondering," he began before changing it mid-sentence, " - hoping actually, if you'd be willing to show me how you've managed to reach such a high level of control and neatness in your strokes one time?"

His words - she wondered what he was playing at.

While his handwriting wasn't good as hers, she knew he could just ask someone else (a tutor perhaps?) to teach him how to become better.

She shook her head and then politely declined.

"I would have to decline, Igarashi-san, as I would have no time to show you after classes or any of the days hereafter. I'm quite busy you see. I have a lot of things to do after school and I still have to take care of my younger brother as well, I apologize." She told him frankly.

"Ah, I'm sorry as well. I didn't think you'd be quite so busy. Perhaps next time then." He replied, remarkably sounding so realistic in his efforts to sound disappointed.

How odd.

4.

Tora was beginning to get annoyed.

This woman - _Yoshida Koharu_ \- did not seem to get fazed at all despite his numerous attempts in trying to win her over.

If it was flattery, she would just politely accept it and then thank him before returning to her paperwork. If it was a gift, she would politely reject it and then return to her work. If he tried inviting her to join him for lunch or dinner, she would politely reject him yet again (not unless they really _did_ need to meet up for overtime work) and then leave to pick up her sibling from school.

It was maddening.

Yet so interesting.

She was an intriguing woman who truly fitted her status as "untouchable."

It seemed that he needed to step up his game if he truly wanted her.

But at the same time, he wondered, was she truly worth the time and effort?

.

.

.

He'd have think on it some more.

5.

 _Hm?_

It was puzzling to find the student council president no longer interested in attempting to give her gifts or invite her over to eat with him. Koharu couldn't help but slightly ponder over it for a bit, but even those thoughts were soon swept away as soon as she thought of other things, like...what she would cook for dinner.

Perhaps her _otouto_ would like it if she made his favorite for tonight's dinner?

She hummed happily in thought.

(Although the emotion wasn't really displayed on her face due to her usual poker face in place.)

6.

"Cake! Cake!" Tetsu-kun, her adorable otouto, chanted excitedly as he tried to pull her towards a cake shop.

(She wasn't paying attention to what shopping area he had dragged her to exactly - she would later regret not doing so.)

Koharu laughed softly and allowed him to drag her towards the shop.

As soon as they entered the shop, she blinked in surprise at the expensive-looking decor and the fashionably dressed up customers.

 _It appears we might have accidentally went into one of those high class shops. I didn't think Tetsu-kun would have wanted to come here of all places. It's a good thing I brought enough money to buy a slice or two._ She thought as soon as she glanced at the prices of the cakes.

She took a quick glance to her clothes and Tetsu-kun's. Fortunately, they weren't too underdressed. While she wasn't one to care for propriety, she was also a shinobi at the same time. Blending in was in her nature so if their clothes were alright, they wouldn't draw too much attention.

She let Tetsu-kun pick his slice of cake before picking her own and then proceeded to order at the cashier. The woman looked at her from head to toe before giving her a sneer with a warm smile. It didn't bother Koharu so she let it slide.

"Welcome to the Blue Lily Cake Shop. What would you like to order?"

7.

Tora was utterly bored (even if he did have two beautiful ladies at his sides) and leaned back on his chair, his eyes drifting towards the scenery outside. A blue lily logo entered his line of sight and he blinked in remembrance. It was a popular cake shop according to many of the girls within the campus of his school. His mother was also a huge fan of its sweets - most in particular, the cakes they baked and sold.

Since he was in the area, he told the driver to park at the side and straightened out his clothes before heading out of the car.

Just as he was about to enter the shop, he found himself looking back as something long and black passed by. It turned out to be the hair belonging to someone he was quite familiar with.

"Yoshida- _fukukaichou_?" He called out before he could stop himself.

8.

She turned around much to his surprise. Despite his expectation of the woman actually being Yoshida Koharu, he actually half-expected it not to be her at the same time.

Her eyes widened in surprise of her own. Recognition passing through it for a second before settling into its usual apathetic gaze. She bowed in acknowledgment. "Igarashi-kaichou."

He watched as she took the time to move away from the entrance in order to not block any future clients from entering and moved across him in order to stay at the side. He followed her, temporarily disregarding his thoughts of buying a cake for his mother.

They stared at each other for a moment.

She made the move first.

"I did not expect to see you here, kaichou. What a coincidence." She commented.

 _So she was going with that._

"Neither did I, for one, Yoshida-san." He sneaked a glance to see what she was holding. "Did you buy some cake perchance?"

She simply nodded. "It's a reward for my younger brother seeing as he got a hundred on his Math test. I just thought that he deserved it. He loves sweets after all."

He took step forward.

"Do you also like sweets, Yoshida-san?" He asked, a fake innocent smile spreading across his face.

"I - " She was about to speak when someone cut her off.

It was a little boy. A boy whom he quickly deduced as her younger brother.

"Yeah! Nee-chan loves sweets just like me! Dango is her favorite sweet treat though!" He answered excitedly like a twittering little bird.

 _Dango?_ He hummed. _How unexpected._

9.

Koharu watched in silence as the student council president bent down to her little brother's level. He gave Tetsu-kun one of his fake smiles as he talked to him. "What's your name, little boy?" He asked.

"I'm not little! My name is Yoshida Tetsu!" Tetsu protested at once. "What's your name anyway?"

"Igarashi Tora, a fellow student from your _onee-chan's_ school." He replied calmly.

"Igarashi...?" Her otouto trailed off in surprise, before bursting out with an exclamation. "No way, onii-chan! You're that guy from the magazines!" His eyes sparkled from admiration. "I can't believe onee-chan knows someone like him!"

"Well," Igarashi-kaichou stood up, dusting off his pants in the process. "Your sister is actually a part of the student council that I'm currently leading as the _seitokaichou_ (student council president) so it's not far cry for me to know her since I meet her everyday in the office."

"Eeh?" Tetsu turned towards her with a pouting face. "How come I haven't heard of this before, nee-chan?"

She couldn't help but chuckle, her fingers reaching out to poke him on the forehead before he even realized it. "Tetsu-kun, I'm sure I told you of this before. Don't you remember me mentioning it when we had dinner outside that one time?"

Clutching his forehead, his eyes suddenly widened as he remembered.

"Oh!"

10.

"By the way, where were you planning on going before I called out to you?"

Koharu turned to look at him with her piercing and unreadable onyx colored eyes.

They were locked into a staring contest before she looked away and answered.

"The park."

11.

Tora was currently debating with himself mentally as to why he had followed Yoshida Koharu and her younger brother to the park. He didn't know why, but as soon as he had passed his limo, he signaled the driver to go ahead without him. He could have ended their conversation and finished what he was planning on doing so in the first place.

But -

Walking beside Yoshida and her younger brother was a rather novel experience.

Yoshida Tetsu seemed to be quite the proud younger brother with a huge sister complex since he couldn't help but sprout off a lot of things about his "awesome onee-chan" (the boy's words, not his). However, when they began talking about something else, eventually drifting to topics about businesses, the stock market and the like, the boy had a surprisingly large insight towards such things. When he inquired the elder Yoshida sibling about it, she answered:

"This boy," she spoke up, placing a hand onto her brother's head who huffed at such treatment but made no move to rebuff the hand. "He told me that he wanted to become a rich businessman when he becomes older so that he can support me in the future. It's the reason he works hard in school and studies a lot of material related to it. It's a nice thought for someone like me, I couldn't be any prouder of him."

And then she smiled.

His eyes widened in surprise.

It was such a gentle look so unlike her calm and collected persona both in school and in public.

He felt breathless all of a sudden and he didn't know why.

12.

 _He didn't seem so bad_ , Koharu thought idly as she and Tetsu bid Igarashi-kaichou goodbye.

When she had observed her younger brother converse with the school president, she found herself noticing Igarashi-kaichou slowly unwind in their presence. His guard wasn't so high as compared to before and he was smiling genuinely when he found something Tetsu-kun said amusing.

It was a different side of him that she wouldn't have discovered had they not met him today.

13.

Tora found himself passing by a popular high-class dango shop.

His thoughts immediately wandered off to what he had learned about Yoshida-fukukaichou today.

 _"Dango is her favorite sweet treat though!"_ He remembered her little brother saying.

He ended up buying a box.

14.

It would be several days later when Koharu would find a box of expensive dango from a popular high-class store, right on top of her table. A note was stuck on top of it.

 ** _Please enjoy,_**

 ** _I.T._**

I.T.?

Igarashi Tora?

Why was he giving her gifts again?

Was he starting his I-give-you-this attempts again?

She wanted to refuse like the usual, but - _dangos!_

In the end, she couldn't return it and instead, ate it.

Unbeknownst to her, she had failed to take notice of the president's eyes on her as she happily ate her treats.

15.

 _How amusing, it took a box of dangos of all things for the untouchable woman's shell to crack a little._

He observed her reactions carefully. Usually, he would be noticed by now and called on it for staring. But due to his "distraction," she didn't notice it.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was humming happily as she ate. Her lips twitched, as if threatening to turn into a smile.

She looked like an adorable chipmunk stuffing her cheeks.

He suddenly blinked.

 _Pfft -_

He almost spluttered out his drink at the mental image he thought of the vice president.

16.

It was another weekend at the park. Koharu was taking a seat on one of the benches when she heard a shriek on her right. She looked around until her eyes landed on a fallen figure near a tree. It was a little girl with dark green hair tied into twin tails. As Koharu went closer, she noted how the little girl seemed to be crying about something in her hands - a baby crow.

It probably fell from its nest, she thought immediately and her eyes softened at the thought. She remembered her crow summons back in her previous life and missed them dearly so.

The little girl was on the edge of bawling her eyes out and since Koharu couldn't seem to find any guardian present, she took it on herself to cheer up the little girl. "Do you need help, little lady?" She asked kindly, gesturing to the baby crow in the child's hands.

The little girl nodded and asked her in a hopeful tone. "Can you help return the baby birdy to its nest?"

Koharu smiled in reassurance, gently taking the bird from her hands and onto her own. "What's your name, little lady?"

"Ruri! My name's Ruri! What's yours, onee-san?" The child - Ruri - answered enthusiastically.

"It's Koharu," she answered as she stood up. "I'll be bringing the bird back to its nest now, alright?"

"Un!"

Koharu gently held the crow to her chest as she started climbing up the tree. Thankfully she was in pants so no one would be able to see her underwear as she climbed up. It was rather high but she wasn't afraid at all. As soon as she spotted the bird's nest, she paused and gently set the crow inside together with its nestmates.

They chirped at her excitedly and she marveled at the thought that she still had an affinity with these beautiful creatures. She smiled at them and gave them a stern warning not to fall from their nests again to which they simply chirped in return.

She laughed softly before bidding them goodbye.

And then she jumped down.

17.

Ruri watched in fascination as the pretty onee-san climbed up the tree. She was so graceful and fast! And kind and _really_ pretty!

She wanted to be like her when she grew up!

18.

Koharu ended up wondering how Igarashi-kaichou somehow managed to worm himself in her private life.

It had only been a week since she and her otouto met him by coincidence outside of school. Yet somehow, he found them again during the weekend and spent time with the two of them - repeatedly if she may add - and then she found herself suddenly realizing that a month had already gone by without her knowledge.

It was always just the two of them.

The Yoshida siblings.

And then Igarashi Tora came and broke the status quo.

And she found that she didn't care.

19.

 _"Hey, have you noticed how Igarashi-kaichou and Yoshida-fukukaichou have been getting closer lately?"_ A female student whispered to her female friend.

 _"Yeah, there was like a really huge barrier between them before. But now...you can see them talking rather amicably to each_ _other."_

 _"They probably got closer because they're both in the student council!"_

 _"I suppose that's true. Anyway, did you know that...?"_

20.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my _imouto_ these past few days!"

Koharu was at a loss.

In front of her was an older and male version of the little girl she had been taking care for quite some time now.

(According to Ruri-chan - the little girl she helped the day after they first met, she had started sneaking out of the school after dismissal time more often just so that she could visit the nearby park to play and also to look for Koharu herself. Having thought that it might be a bit dangerous for the little girl to be alone, Koharu decided it would be safer if she was watching her.

It just so happened that she and Ruri-chan grew closer to each other, thus becoming after-school "playmates". )

She looked at him placidly as he bowed deeply towards her. While she knew that he was very grateful ( _although she didn't really do much(?)_ , she thought in confusion), it was kind of embarrassing so she told him that it was no problem and that he should stop bowing.

Fortunately, he did so.

"Come to think of it, what's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! My name's Yukimura Shōichirō, it's nice to meet you!" He answered brightly with a smile.

21.

It was Christmas season now.

Koharu would have celebrated the day together with her brother like usual but there was someone else now.

"Tetsu-kun?" She called out to him as she was busy baking a cake.

"Hai, nee-chan?"

"What do you think about me inviting Igarashi-san over for Christmas day?"

He blanked out before bursting out with a sudden bout of excitement.

"Do you think he would come?" He asked as he peered over the counter.

She simply smiled.

"I can only try."

22.

His phone was ringing.

Not an unusual occurrence but what was different about it was the caller id.

 _Shimarisu_ (Chipmunk)

There was only one person he gave that nickname to and that was Yoshida Koharu. Ever since he thought up that mental image the day he first gave her dangos, the name stuck and it eventually became his secret nickname for her.

He answered immediately.

23.

"Do you want to spend Christmas day with us?" She immediately asked as soon as he had answered the phone. He blinked in surprise and wondered silently what she was planning. It was a wonderful opportunity to get closer to her and he would have agreed if not for the annual Christmas Ball which was to be held on the same day.

He looked at his planner and all the events planned for the day itself and the day before.

 _Hm...If I manage to finish everything before the 24th of December, I would probably be free on that day rather than the 25th._

"Yoshida-san," he spoke up, intending to tell her of his plans but was stopped when she interrupted him.

"Call me Koharu, Igarashi-san. It's already been months and I'm sure you've more than earned yourself the right to call me by my first name now."

He grinned. _Progress, how wonderful._

"Then call me Tora, it's only fair since you're letting me call you by your first name." He told her in return.

"Alright then, Tora-san." He could almost hear her smiling through the phone.

"Anyway, I'm afraid I won't make it on the 25th but if you two are free on the 24th, I'll be there."

He could almost hear her nod through the phone as she answered him. "I suppose that that would be fine. We look forward to your arrival. See you then, Tora-san." And then she ended the call without waiting for any kind of end greeting from him. His eye twitched but he held in his annoyance in favor for the secretary who had just arrived in his office.

 _"Tch. Such a dreadful woman."_ He muttered under his breath.

(He pretended to ignore the fact that he had thought of her fondly just as he had muttered it.)

24.

December 24th had soon arrived.

Koharu and her little brother Tetsu-kun, waited in the park (where the three had first hung out together out of school) for the Igarashi heir ( _Tora-san_ , her mind quickly supplied) to arrive. It didn't take long for him to arrive, thankfully. The two Yoshida siblings greeted him an advanced Merry Christmas to which he politely returned with one of his own. And also with a smile.

 _A smirk,_ her brain corrected, but a **_genuine_** smirk.

She didn't notice but a small closed smile appeared on her face as she thought of how well they were getting along now. She enjoyed having this close friendship with her kaichou, their private moments together endearing her to him.

"Let us go." He said immediately after clearing his throat. His cheeks were kind of red as he said that but she had simply attributed it as an effect of the cold weather on their bodies.

25.

"Here." Yoshida - no, _Koharu-san_ , said as she handed over a small box towards him.

Tora looked at her, slightly puzzled. She giggled lightly in return before she forcefully placed it on his hand. "A gift for you. Merry Christmas, Tora-san." She told him and then walked towards her little brother.

He was silent (stunned actually) for a moment before he murmured out a 'thank you' loud enough for only her to hear. He soon pocketed it with his right hand while the other reached out to grab the small gift he had bought for her a few days prior to their arranged meeting, in his coat's pocket.

(There was also a gift for the younger Yoshida sibling of course but he had already given it to the boy before they even reached her residence.)

"Koharu-san," he called out and then she turned to face him. "Catch." He threw the wrapped gift towards her, knowing full well that she would be able to catch it easily herself.

 _"Merry Christmas."_

* * *

 **End of Beginning**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Sneak Preview:_**

 _?._

 _For the first time in Igarashi Tora's life, he decided to give up the game of prey for only one woman._

 _Yoshida Koharu._

 _He decided that it was high time to move on to someone else._

 _Someone more susceptible to his offers._

 _There were other fishes in the sea after all._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh mi gosh! Please review to tell me what you think about this crack(?) pairing. There will be a part 2...soon.**


	2. Rising

**_This Was Not The End_**

 **(Kaichou wa Maid-sama x Naruto Crossover)**

* * *

 **Warnings:** Fem!Itachi, Genderbend!Itachi, more than probable OOCness (maybe some others but I'm not sure what else to put!)

* * *

 **Pairing/s:** Fem!Uchiha Itachi x Igarashi Tora, Ayuzawa Misaki x Usui Takumi

* * *

 **Inspiration from _Terri'smind's " To Live Again"_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Heya guys and gals! Finally updated after so long~ Sorry for the wait, it's just really been hard to get some inspiration. Anyway, I hope you like it! Welcome to...

* * *

 **Rising**

* * *

" _If I had been open with you from the start… and looked you straight in the eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't have had to stand before you, from above, as a failure, telling you all of this. So this time, I want to impart this truth to you… You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this… I will love you always._ "

-Uchiha Itachi

* * *

26.

 _A ring._

It was a simple silver ring with a single radiant cut of a small yellow sapphire stone embedded right in the middle. It had no other metalworks and the stone wasn't really as expensive as the blond haired teen thought it would be.

Igarashi Tora smirked.

If he had been any lesser man, he might have thought he was being propositioned to.

He held it carefully in his fingers as he studied it more closely for a few more seconds before eventually returning it to its case. His eyes drifted towards the short note that had come with the gift.

 _Merry Christmas Tora-san,_

 _For you._

 _A ring with a stone holding a rather close resemblance to your eyes._

 _I hope you like it._

 _\- Koharu_

A soft smile unknowingly to himself formed on his lips.

27.

 _A pendant._

Yoshida Koharu almost laughed at the fact that she and the school president had a similar line of thinking towards their gift to each other. They were both jewelries and both had the hidden implication that the stones they held were meant to match the eyes of the said recipient.

 _Yellow sapphire for him._

 _Black onyx for her._

She caressed the stone gently in her hands and a gentle smile soon appeared on her face, only to be noticed by her precious otouto who had been watching her very closely at the side.

28.

Classes had resumed.

Neither had it gone unnoticed to the two that they were both wearing their presents for each other. Tora took to wearing the ring on his right middle finger while Koharu wore the pendant around her neck but had it hidden underneath her collar.

They had made no move to acknowledge it in public.

Although there had been some rumours about the president being engaged to someone but those quickly died down when the person in question himself said that the ring had simply been a christmas gift.

As for any rumours about the vice president's pendant...well, no one had really had the guts to bring it up due to a _certain someone_.

29.

"Tora-nii! Tora-nii! Where should we go today?" An excited Tetsu exclaimed as he tugged on Tora's coat. Tora simply smirked and ruffled the younger boy's hair in order to calm him down.

"Where do _you_ want to go today?" He asked Tetsu instead.

The younger boy grinned and pointed towards an ad for a nearby amusement park sticking on one of the windows as they passed by. The blond teen obliged with the boy's whim and the smaller hand into his own larger one.

Koharu had watched all of this silently from the back as she walked a few meters behind them.

 _They're almost like brothers..._ She thought fondly. _It would be great if it could go on forever like this._

30.

Before Tora could even bring out his money to pay for the entrance tickets to the amusement park, Koharu had cut in so smoothly in order to pay for it herself before leaving the line, thus leaving him flabbergasted. He would have facepalmed himself if they hadn't been in public.

 _To think a woman would be paying for me instead of the other way around._

Don't get him wrong, he had no qualms for the woman to be paying instead of the man but it was quite rare for it to actually happen to him due to his status. He had the money to pay for it and more, and would have if Koharu hadn't so nicely cut in. It was a bit odd but not unwelcoming.

He brisk walked right after her and her brother once he got his mind to start working properly again.

31.

"Which ride do you want go on first, Tetsu-kun?" Koharu asked her otouto while holding onto his hand.

The boy tapped his index finger repeatedly on his chin as he contemplated which ride. Eventually, he decided on the rollercoaster. She agreed without hesitation, not knowing how much she would regret it later on.

32.

 _"WHEEEEE! THIS IS AWESOOOOMMMEE!"_

Tora heard the boy scream as they went for a loop.

His eyes ended up drifting towards the older sibling before he could stop himself. He almost found himself laughing at her reaction. She had a very blank face on and he would have thought that the ride did not scare her if not for how tightly she seemed to be clenching her hands.

Later on after the ride, he would hear her mumble about how it was a 'deathtrap' and such.

33.

Tora found a scared-of-rollercoasters Koharu cute. Her lack of reaction aside from her very blank face proved to be amusing, making him want to cackle out loud. It was a bonus that she did not reject him when he took the opportunity to hold her hand in order to console her.

(He ignored the fact that her brother Tetsu was watching them hold hands with a sly grin on his face.)

34.

"Oh, hey! It's a _shuriken_ game booth!" Tetsu's words pulled Koharu from her thoughts. She turned to look at where her younger brother was looking at and found herself almost smiling at the sight.

"Do you want to try it, Tetsu-kun?" She asked and he nodded eagerly in return.

She was about to move forward when she found herself being pulled back by the hand she was still unknowingly holding onto. She took a glance at her and Tora's connected hands.

"Oh," she mumbled, slightly in surprise. _I hadn't even noticed._

She looked up at him and their eyes connected.

There was a slight skip in her heart which made her momentarily question why that had happened.

 _"Onee-chan!"_ Her younger brother's impatient voice called out to her from behind.

"Ah, sorry about that, Tora-san." She said before unravelling their hands from each other and heading towards Tetsu's location.

35.

 _Ting_

"Aww...another miss." Her otouto muttered despondently.

"Too bad, kid. That was your last one." The booth clerk said, trying to sound sympathetic but failing badly at it. His greedy eyes turned towards her. "How 'bout you, missy? Do you wanna give it a try?"

"Alright." She answered while handing out the payment. The clerk handed her the shuriken in return.

She took a second to examine it.

It felt rather light in her hands as compared to the heavy steel she remembered in her memories.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember the motions in throwing it.

Once she opened her eyes, her face morphed into a serious one. Her eyes glinted with clarity evident within it.

All four shuriken were in her hand. She took a deep breath and as she exhaled, her arm went into a snapping motion, releasing the shuriken into the air. All four went sailing to their respective boards, landing right on the centermost part of the targets.

 _She won._

The bright smile on her precious brother's face as she handed him the prizes had been all worth it.

36.

"That was way too cool, onee-chan!" Tetsu said as he skipped happily with the prizes in his arms. "Thanks so much!" He gave her a quick hug and then began skipping again in his steps.

They continued walking in silence for a moment until Tora decided to speak up.

(Koharu hadn't noticed that they were holding hands again.)

( _ **Lie** Lie **Lie** Lie **Lie** Lie **Lie**_ _Lie **Lie** Lie **Lie** Lie **Lie** Lie_)

(No, she was just refusing to acknowledge it.)

"So, how did you do it?" He asked, curiosity clear in his tone.

"Practice." She answered without elaborating on it.

She watched as he looked at her as if waiting for her to expound on her answer. When he found her to be unwilling, he decided to give up.

"Alright, keep your answers, Koharu-san. I won't ask anymore."

37.

A month has passed by and it is now the month of romance, February. Love and jealousy were undoubtedly in the air, even more so than usual. Koharu felt herself slowly tiring from all the plans and paperwork she was doing just to plan the Valentine's Day event for the school. She had rather a lot of things to do aside from school paperwork as she still had to juggle her time with her studies and taking care of her younger brother.

(What she wouldn't give to be actually able to use the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ again.)

It was exhausting as both the school's faculty and staff and its students wanted quite an extravagant and lavish party.

 _Wait._ Scratch that thought.

What _they_ wanted was actually a **_ball_**.

In an uncharacteristic manner, she ended up sighing out loud.

She would never be able to fully understand the minds of wealthy.

She may have had been born in a prominent family back in her past life as Uchiha Itachi, however, it had still been a simple life. Those who spent a lot were usually the nobles and the wealthy merchants, not to forget to mention the _daimyos_ and their relatives.

She let out a disgruntled sigh as a sudden migraine came to pass.

38.

"Tired, Koharu-fukukaichou?" An all-too familiar voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes to find the President staring at her with slightly worried looking eyes.

"My apologies, Tora-kaichou. I didn't mean to show you such a sight but yes, I am quite tired. I feel myself in need of a break." She answered as she lightly massaged her right temple. "Would it be alright if I continued my work tomorrow? I was thinking of resting at home as soon as I pick up my brother from his school. Perhaps I will feel much more refreshed afterwards."

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned against the back of the leather chair as she felt the throbbing in her head worsen. All of a sudden, a pair of cool and masculine hands came to rest on the sides of her head.

"Where do you feel the pain?"

Without much thought, she raised her own hands to guide his fingers into where it needed to be massaged. She felt herself slowly relaxing and unwinding even more in his presence.

 _How soothing._ She thought idly.

39.

Koharu awoke with a jolt, however, her eyes were still closed. She could feel her body leaning on the body of a male. She thought for a moment who on earth it could be before realizing that the only male presence that could have been within her vicinity before she lost consciousness was the school president, Igarashi Tora. She could feel the leather on the seat she was resting on and that her surroundings were moving.

 _A car?_ She immediately thought before agreeing with herself mentally. _Yes, that is most likely._

Her thoughts drifted towards her younger brother and that was when she fully awoke.

40.

Tora watched the sleeping figure resting on his shoulder discreetly.

It came up as a surprise when her eyes opened suddenly, revealing her onyx black eyes. Koharu blinked a couple of times and he deduced that her eyesight was probably adjusting under the cloak of darkness inside the limo. She slowly got off him before turning to look at him.

"What time is it?" She asked seriously.

 _Ah,_ he suddenly realized what she was thinking of once she asked what the current time was. She was wondering about her younger brother.

"It's quarter to seven in the evening." He immediately answered before following it up with the answer she was desperately wondering to hear. "As for Tetsu, I had someone pick him up from his school once I realized how tired you were. He's currently in your house, waiting for you."

Her mouth parted a bit in surprise then promptly closed. She bowed to him in thanks.

"Thank you, Tora-san. I must have troubled you."

Normally, he would've have spoken outright how troublesome indeed it was for him to do all these stuff for her but he did not. He **_could not_**. She was different from the other women he had been with. He respected her way too much to actually say something like that to her.

So he simply said,

"It was no problem at all, Koharu-san."

41.

He dropped her off right in front of her home where she bowed deeply to him one more time in thanks. Hesitantly, she gave him a small smile before entering her home. He noted the fact that she looked a bit more refreshed as compared to her appearance from before.

As he sat in his limo with his arms crossed around his chest, a realization suddenly entered his mind.

He had too much respect for Yoshida Koharu to treat her like any other women he went after. He did not want to lose the close relationship he had cultivated with both her and her little brother Tetsu. He closed his eyes as a cool surge of determination washed over him.

He had made his decision.

42.

For the first time in Igarashi Tora's life, he decided to give up the game of prey for only one woman.

Yoshida Koharu.

He decided that it was high time to move on to someone else.

Someone more susceptible to his offers.

There were other fishes in the sea after all.

43.

It was finally the long-awaited Valentine's Day.

The day event went as smoothly as she and the rest of the student council had planned. The only event (she vaguely thought of it more of as a problem though) left was the Valentine's Day Ball that would be held in the evening. She clasped her fingers together and stretched her arms in front of her to ease her slightly aching limbs.

She hummed when she heard the satisfying crack in her limbs when she did so.

44.

Tora found himself staring at the vice president again in his idle time.

He cursed himself when he found himself doing so but couldn't help it. His eyes were just so naturally drawn to her figure even if he did not want to do so.

"Koharu-fukukaichou," he called out to her when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "What are you planning to wear to the ball?"

She turned to look at him with blinking eyes. She looked a bit confused.

"Why do you wish to know, kaichou?"

He leaned slightly forward, his chin resting on top of the back of his intertwined fingers.

"Just curious."

45.

Koharu stiffled a chuckle of amusement that almost escaped past her lips. A small grin formed on her lips as she stared at him.

"You will see later just as the rest. I have no wish to spoil you, Tora-kaichou." She said as she stood up. Having finished fixing up the papers on her desk, she was finally free to go prepare. "I shall see you later." She gave him a shallow bow and then left the room.

46.

Tetsu had been the first to see his older sister in _the_ dress. It was a beautiful gown, he thought as he took pictures of her with his camera from a lot of different angles. His onee-chan was undoubtedly the most beautiful person he ever knew of.

It matched her perfectly.

He could see why she picked that particular gown, the element it was styled after seemed to embody her so well.

Inwardly, he hoped the night would go well for her.

(And that a certain onii-chan would finally make a move on her.)

47.

 _Flames._

It was Tora's first thought when his eyes landed on her figure arriving at the entrance.

Black and red flames seemed to cover her whole body.

She was like the element of fire itself.

He found himself slowly burning from within.

48.

Plenty of men came to ask her for a dance but she refused.

She had come for the ball but had no desire to mingle with other people. She stayed near one of the well-decorated columns near the sides of the room. She rested her back against it and let out a small sigh.

It was tiring.

"Would you like this dance?" A certain blond came to ask her.

She knew him and trusted him.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

This time she did not refuse.

49.

They danced well together.

Their bodies almost molded so well against each other.

The close proximity between them made the night a bit stranger in their thoughts.

Koharu could feel the heat emanating from the hand resting on the back of her waist and the hand that enveloped her own. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought of his masculine hands.

Tora could feel her, he thought. He could hear how their heartbeats seemed to beat as one. He could feel hot puffs of her breath escaping from her lips as he twirled her around in his arms. She was in his arms.

He briefly wondered if it was too late to take back his decision to leave her alone from his wicked clutches but his thoughts eventually remained firm. He had no desire to hurt her. He pulled the burning desire to have her at his side at bay.

For the moment, he enjoyed their time together.

50.

 _How peculiar,_ Koharu thought as the ball ended and it was time for her to go home. She reached out to touch her chest.

 _I wonder what this odd feeling is?_

* * *

 **End of Rising**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Sneak Preview:_**

 _?._

 _Igarashi Tora's eyes widened in shock at the sudden revelation._

 _Did he just mishear it?_

 _Was Yoshida Koharu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...really a member of the Yakuza?_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh mi gosh! Please review to tell me what you think about this crack(?) pairing. There will be a part 3...soon. HEHEHEHE~**


	3. Apex

**_This Was Not The End_**

 **(Kaichou wa Maid-sama x Naruto Crossover)**

* * *

 **Warnings:** Fem!Itachi, Genderbend!Itachi, more than probable OOCness (maybe some others but I'm not sure what else to put!), Cliche, Typical!Betrayal Trope, Slight Dark themes

* * *

 **Pairing/s:** Fem!Uchiha Itachi x Igarashi Tora, Ayuzawa Misaki x Usui Takumi

* * *

 **Inspiration from _Terri'smind's " To Live Again"_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Heya guys and gals! Finally updated after so long~ Sorry for the wait, it's just really been hard to get some inspiration. Anyway, I hope you like it! Welcome to...

* * *

 **Apex**

* * *

" _If I had been open with you from the start… and looked you straight in the eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't have had to stand before you, from above, as a failure, telling you all of this. So this time, I want to impart this truth to you… You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this… I will love you always._ "

-Uchiha Itachi

* * *

51.

Life has a way of throwing one curveballs when they least expected it. For Yoshida Tetsu, his view on who his elder sister was, was literally thrown out of the window that very evening.

52.

"Tetsu-kun." The elder Yoshida sibling called out to her younger brother all of a sudden as they were eating dinner.

"Hm? What is it, nee-chan?" He asked in curiosity as he paused in his eating.

He watched as his onee-chan put a hand over her heart and looked at him a little blankly although the confusion being evident in her eyes. "I am confused." She said to him.

He tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? What are you confused about, onee-chan?"

She looked at him and took a deep breath before answering. "I have been having heart aches since the night of the ball. It confuses me as to why it has been happening this long. Might you have an idea why, otouto?"

His eyes brightened at her words. It was a bit amusing to see his older sister look so clueless towards her own feelings towards the one he considered as an older brother-figure. He wanted to wait for a bit before telling her so that she would be more sure of her feelings when the time came but seeing her face now...it made him feel bad of withholding such information from her.

"Onee - " He was suddenly cut off by the doorbell.

53.

 _Ding dong_

It repeated, seemingly ominous.

His older sister immediately stood up and headed for the door.

She opened it slightly and blocked the sight of whoever was outside with her body. Her tone was cool and icy as she spoke.

 _"Why are you here?"_

54.

"Please, _aneki!_ We need your help!"

Koharu's icy onyx black eyes landed on the quivering bent form of a bald-headed man in a suit. He was in a deep bow in front of her and he would have continued, if not for her sudden actions. She grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to stare right into his very eyes. He shivered as he was held up to her face like he weighed nothing.

Her tone was cold and hard like ice when she whispered to him.

" ** _We will speak of this outside._** "

And then she threw him out before closing the door.

55.

"Onee-chan?" The voice of her otouto brought her momentarily back to reality. He stood across her with a confused look on his face.

Her previously cold front melted in front of her younger brother. Her voice turned soft and gentle as she spoke. "Tetsu-kun, would it be alright if I stepped out for a moment? I have somewhere I need to go to and it will not take too long, but just in case, I want you to go and finish ahead of me, okay?"

"Uhh..un!" He replied, seemingly unsure but unable to voice out his thoughts.

She gently rubbed his head. "Good boy. I will be going now. Take care now and do not let anyone else in the house."

"Mmm... _hai_ (yes) _,_ onee-chan!" He nodded enthusiastically.

She then left with a large black bag slung on her shoulder, together with the scary man who reminded Tetsu all too much of the yakuza men he often saw in TV.

His face suddenly lost the bright smile it had and morphed into a serious-looking one.

 _I'm sorry, onee-chan._ He thought as he proceeded to get a thick sweater from his closet and change into it. He sat on the edge of the raised floor near the genkan and raised his leg to quickly change his footwear. Once he was finished, he stood up with his eyes burning determinedly. _I'll have to disobey you today._

He locked the door on his way out as he rushed to chase after his elder sister.

56.

Koharu ended up dragging the man into a nearby park. She dropped him onto the ground before sitting on the wooden bench and crossing her arms together. A small sigh escaped her lips before she finally decided to let the man sit upright in _seiza_ on the ground.

"Speak, Shinoda."

The man stammered.

"I said, _**speak, Shinoda.**_ " She repeated in a harsher tone.

Shinoda immediately lowered his head in front of her. "My apologies, aneki! I - no, _we_ need your help! _Oyabun_ is in danger!"

Koharu's eyes widened for a fraction before lowering down to further scrutinize the man in front of her. "Explain. Why is Tsukasa in danger?" She gripped onto her arm tightly as she looked away, trying to hide the worry in her eyes, and waited for him to continue speaking.

"Aneki, to tell you the truth, there was a gang war recently. We were dealing pretty well with it when those punks from _Eien no Hi_ (Eternal Sun) managed to get a cheap shot in and the bullet managed to hit oyabun. He's not looking too well even when we tried to give him first-aid." Shinoda's arm started to shake as he spoke out his next words. "The bleeding ain't stopping and we don't know what to do."

This time, Koharu stood as she began to lose control. "What about Yamaguchi-sensei? The hospital? Or at least one of the underground doctors?!" She shouted. "You still have those options!"

"Sensei died protecting the boss after he just managed to give him first aid. The hospital and those underground doctors...we can't trust them. They might kill oyabun when we ain't looking." He answered.

"..."

"Please, aneki!" He pleaded.

57.

Shinoda could feel his muscles tightening, his heart beating faster, and his sweat soaking through his clothes. The terrifying aura that was emanating from the infamous Big Sister of the group was nearly driving him nuts. The silence was deafening as he awaited her reply.

 _Did she know?_

.

.

.

"Where is he then?" The terrifying aura suddenly disappeared.

"Eh?" His eyes blinked rapidly in surprise as he looked up at her.

 _Well?_ Aneki's eyes seemed to convey.

"A-Ah!" He spluttered out as he got on his feet. "I-I left him in the car I used to make our getaway nearby. It's just around the corner!"

He stared at her tentatively as she seemed to take a brief glance behind her before looking at him in return.

"W-What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just take me there. _Quickly._ " She answered - _no,_ commanded.

58.

It did not take long before they finally came across a black nondescript car. Koharu let Shinoda unlock it with his car key before pulling open the door where she happened to vaguely sense the presence of Tsukasa.

And there he was, seated on the chair, breathing heavily while holding tightly onto his bleeding wound. His usual short shaggy snow white hair was in a mess and stuck tightly on his sweat-soaked face. His eyes were closed but she knew he was still conscious. She could see the gauze so it meant that he really did get some first aid from Yamaguchi-sensei before they escaped, however, it must have been a deep wound for the blood to still seep through the gauze.

She took a deep breath before calling out to the young oyabun.

"Tsukasa?"

59.

Looking at him so closely, Koharu could see how long his eyelashes were.

 _He really is very beautiful for a man._

But that thought was quickly discarded from her mind once his eyes fluttered open.

60.

 _"Koharu?"_

She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good," she murmured, "you're awake." Her hand reached out to softly caress his cheek before pulling it back in order to get her bag.

 _Click_

She didn't bother pausing with what she was doing and remained calm.

"Tell me, Shinoda, was it the Eien no Hi who put you up to this?" She asked while slowly bringing out a clean white sheet from her bag.

61.

"What do you think?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Their boss said he'll pay me rather handsomely to get this job done. As long as I kill both you and the oyabun, I'll get my revenge and afterwards, a large amount of money that will set me for life."

"Typical," she muttered and let out a huff in annoyance.

In the blink of an eye, she reacted. She dropped the white sheet in her hand and did a low sweep to knock the traitor off his feet. There was a loud bang in the air but she remained unaffected by it. Seeing him land on his behind, she quickly kicked the gun away from his hands while he was disoriented before grabbing his head with both hands and then mercilessly kneeing him on the face.

He was knocked out after that.

62.

Tetsu watched the scene unfold in bated breath. _That was too shocking. Onee-san is really badass!_

"Tetsu," he heard his name being called out and was surprised to find himself face to face with his sister's chest. He turned red at their close proximity with each other before promptly realizing that his sister had known that he was there the whole time.

He paled rather quickly.

"Come and help me get that man on a flat surface." He heard her say afterwards.

" _H-Hai onee-san!_ " He stuttered.

63.

Himura Tsukasa woke up to a pair of curious looking eyes staring at him unabashedly.

He simply smiled.

"You must be Koharu's younger brother, Tetsu." He said. "Would you please call her here for me?"

The young boy blushed for a moment for being caught staring at him before he nodded in response and then left to get his older sister.

64.

As soon as Koharu arrived, she promptly placed a small pile of files on Tsukasa's lap and reported what had happened while he was unconscious. She stood straight like a rod, her arms rigidly on her sides. Tsukasa thought that she seemed to resemble those ex-military men who had joined his gang. Fortunately, when she spoke up, she reported her findings normally rather than formally like how a soldier would do so when reporting to their military officer.

"Last night at 9 o'clock PM, Kobayashi Shinoda visited my home and requested for my medical help in order to save your life. Naturally, I went and followed him. He led me to a nondescript black car where you were found heavily bleeding but still conscious. Shinoda took out a gun from behind and threatened to shoot the both of us but i proceeded to disable him and knock him unconscious. He is currently being held inside the guest room inside my house."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at her last sentence. "How comfy." He commented.

Koharu blinked a couple of times at his words. "He is currently unconscious, gagged and bound to the wall, Tsukasa. He won't be escaping anywhere anytime soon." She explained.

"Alright." He nodded to acknowledge her words. "Continue."

65.

"The _Eien no Hi_ gang was behind the assault to your base last night. Aside from Shinoda's words last night which confirmed my thoughts on who was behind it, I had set out to further investigate what else had happened while you escaped and were unconscious." Koharu continued.

"Sixty of your underlings were found dead from the assault including your resident doctor Yamaguchi-sensei, ten were found missing whom I suspect were either those who had abandoned and fled the gang in fear or were spies from another gang, the rest were injured and went into hiding for the meantime. Meanwhile, I have found news that your grandfather and mother are currently lying low somewhere in Osaka with a number of their personal men and women."

Tsukasa remained silent for a few minutes before asking if there was anything else.

"Ah, yes. When I had contacted your grandfather, he told me that you should go into hiding for a while. He suggested that you stay with me and enroll in the same school as I go to for the meantime. He also said that he would contact you when it was time to regroup and attack in retaliation against the Eien no hi gang." She answered after thinking about it.

His only response was a long dumbfounded 'haa?' which seemed to break his cool older brother character.

66.

Tsukasa could only agree in the end.

While he was indeed the current boss in the gang, his grandfather still held a high position and most still deferred to him. It was a frustrating fact so he could only follow his grandfather's "suggestion" for now.

Tch. He couldn't help but curse the old man.

67.

Himura Tsukasa's admission to Miyabigaoka High went off silently.

 _(But it had been quite noticeable when the transfer student was often seen hanging out with the Vice President of the Miyabigaoka High Student Council by a lot of students - most especially a certain blond haired president.)_

68.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long enough.

69.

Igarashi Tora was having another late afternoon of stalk - _um,_ observing Yoshida Koharu and the new transfer student named Himura Tsukasa walking home together.

(No, he was definitely not feeling jealous by how close they looked.)

70.

It happened all too fast.

One moment, it was normal and then the next, it was just utter chaos.

Mass hysteria entered the streets as soon as the guns were set off. People ran for cover and shelter in nearby buildings from the sudden threat.

(All of these happened right in front of Tora who was currently being protected by the men his parents had hired to protect him.

.

.

.

He would have left the place to seek for further protection if not for seeing Koharu stand so fearlessly in front of the gang of men holding guns while protecting _that_ new transfer student.

 _Why?_ He wanted to ask her.)

71.

"If it isn't the infamous _Kuroi Akuma (Black Demon)_ of _Akatsuki (Red Dawn)._ " The leader of the gang said with a fox-like smile on his face. "I would ask you politely to hand over the oyabun of the Akatsuki gang but it would be pointless seeing how protective you are of him. Your association with his gang has not gone unnoticed, my dear."

Koharu stared at him blankly.

He cleared his throat in slight embarrassment, seeing as his words did not affect her at all. "Let us get this show on the road then." He raised his hand as a signal.

72.

Igarashi Tora's eyes widened in shock at the sudden revelation.

Did he just mishear it?

Was Yoshida Koharu...

.

.

.

...really a member of the Yakuza?

73.

Igarashi Tora was forced to leave the premises by his bodyguards once the gunfighting started.

( _Koharu!_ He wanted to shout her name. She was in danger!)

( _Dammit!_ )

74.

When the bullets went flying towards them, Tsukasa was not afraid. He knew that Koharu would protect him.

Guns were nothing to her.

He watched as she stood in front of him protectively with a single _kunai_ in each hand. In a flurry of movements, she was deflecting the bullets in superhuman speed.

She was not called _Kuroi Akuma_ for nothing after all.

75.

Yoshida Koharu did not know that what she was doing was rather impossible by human standards.

She thought herself normal since she could not access chakra in this world...but she was wrong, her abnormal prowess was attributed to her inhuman training.

.

.

.

That day, she killed all those men. Her victory against such a large group, _overwhelming_.

 _(It had been such a public event yet nothing had been mentioned of it in the news or the papers.)_

* * *

 **End of Apex**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Sneak Preview:_**

 _?._

 _"Who are you really, Yoshida Koharu?!" Tora yelled out to her in utter confusion._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh mi gosh! Please review to tell me what you think about this crack(?) pairing and how the story is going so far. There will be a part 4...soon. HEHEHEHE~**

 **Oh, wait! Here's a short extra:**

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_

"Come to think of it," Tsukasa said out loud in curiosity, "what are you planning to do to the traitor, Koharu?"

The black haired girl paused in her steps and turned to face him. A cold closed-eyed smile caused him to gulp rather loudly.

"Do not worry, Tsukasa." She answered. " _He will be taken care of properly._ "

He knew that smile.

 _(Koharu would stop to **nothing** in order to protect those who were dear to her, even in **killing in cold blood.** ) _

_(He could still remember those terrifying screams and red pools of blood.)_


End file.
